It is recommended that children should brush their teeth for at least 45-60 seconds, and adults for at least 90 to 120 seconds. Most people, especially children, do not brush their teeth for a sufficient period of time to obtain maximum benefit, and moreover have difficulty accurately estimating the time necessary to brush the teeth.
There is a need for improved, consumer-friendly products and methods to encourage users to brush their teeth for the appropriate period of time.